


Remember Forever

by Sophieifischer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry has PTSD, Hermione is abused, M/M, Wolf star raises harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieifischer/pseuds/Sophieifischer
Summary: Wolfstar raises Harry after he gets taken away from the Dursleys. He has PTSD.





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the short chapters. They will get longer later on in the story! 

It was a dark, damp, cold night. And Harry was having a nightmare. He was in a dark, small, cupboard screaming to be let out. There was a man in the dream. He was big, short, and had a mustache. He was yelling at Harry to shut up. Mr. Dursley took harry by the ear and slapped him across the face 10 hard times. Harry woke with a start and felt tears trickle down his face. He ran into his parents bedroom screaming. Remus and Sirius woke up scared that something had happened. When they saw Harry in the state he was in, they knew something had. “Harry?”Remus said. “Is everything alright?” “Daddy” He cried, “the nightmare came back! Uncle Vernon was beating me again. I was yelling at him to stop but he didnt. It hurt Daddy!”  
Silence.  
Sirius was the first to break it. “Get dressed Harry.” “A-Are you mad? I-I’m sorry. Ill go back to bed now.” “Hey.” Sirius grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug, “I’m not mad! I want you to meet someone. Ok?” “Ok dad”Harry ran up the pine wood staircase and into his ocean-blue-colored room. He quickly got dressed in what ever was on the top of the pile. He was oddly excited to see what his dads had in store for him. Ever since they adopted him when he was 6 they were always surprising him with things he didn’t know gaurdians were to give their kids. Books, toys, games, electronics. The couple had been trying to locate Harry and take him under their wing. When they finally found him, they decided to spy on his home life to make sure they werent taking him out of a good home. They were very wrong. They spied on him for 3 days and by the end they knew he couldn’t stay there. They talked to Dumbledore about it and he convinced the Dursleys to give Harry up. (Which was surprisingly easy) Harry was 10 going on 11 now but ever since Remus and Sirius adopted him, he’s always had nightmares.


	2. The Doctor

It was 7:00am when they arrived at what looked like a big office building. Harry had never seen anything like this before (at least not in magical London) and he was a bit nervous. Remus sensed it and took Harry’s hand while Sirius took the other. They walked into a waiting room and Sirius and Harry sat down while they waited for Remus to check in.  
“Dad?” Harry asked, “Why are we here? You and Daddy don’t work here. I’m scared.”  
“Don’t be scared” replied his handsome father “there is nothing to be afraid of.” And just ask Remus sat back down Harry’s name was called.  
“Harry? Harry Potter?” People started looking up and whispering to each other.  
“That’s us, love.” Remus said. They followed the lady into a grey room with murals covering every wall.  
“Hi there!” The woman said, “My name is Molly Weasley and I’ll be your doctor!” She was a little chubby, had curly red hair and looked tired. Like life had worn her out but she was happy about it. She had a big white smile plastered on her face, right bellow her nose.  
“Molly Weasley!” Remus started “Well someone run me over and cook me for dinner! How are you? How’s Arther? How are the kids? Oh it’s lovely to see you!”  
“Oh god! Remus Lupin and Sirius Black! I haven’t seen you in ages! The kids are good, Arthur is just fine. Oh And you must be Harry.”  
“Hi there.” Said Harry awkwardly.  
“Hello dear! Now let’s jump right it then! What seems to be the problem?”  
“Harry has been having dreams about his past family beating him like they did before. What should we do?”  
“Well it sounds like a classic case of PTSD. I would recommend you take these pills and come see me anytime you have the dream. I want to know exactly what it’s about. Actually Harry, dear, would you mind telling me what happens in the dream? I think it would help me so you aren’t here all the time.” She giggled a bit after that last part.  
“Well im sitting in the cupboard,” he told, “and I’m overheating and trying to get out. I keep screaming to get out screaming to be free. My Uncle, Uncle Vernon is yelling at me to stop yelling.’Shut it you idiot kid!’ or ‘shut that fat ass trap of yours or else!’ He then opens the door, grabs me by my ear, and slaps me. Sometimes it’s with his hands sometimes it’s with his belt. It varies depending on anger. A little mad:hand, mad:belt, angry:belt buckle. Every time I did something wrong, I got beat. I would have marks for days. In the dream he would hit me and I would start crying. Then he would throw me back in the cupboard and would lock the door. Then I would wake.”  
“Oh dear God! Im so sorry sweetie. Well now I know. Ok so I’m gonna switch up my diagnosis. You definitely have PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. And the pills will help you calm down if you have a panic attack. But I think the issue here is trust. So Harry, I’m guessing you didn’t trust your Aunt and Uncle. Do you trust Remus and Sirius? Do you love them? Now these are all things to think about. Don’t answer. Don’t reply. Tell me during our next appointment, ok? Good then! Now that looks like the end of our hour. It was great meeting you Harry! Nice to see you again Remus. You too Sirius.”  
And then they left the office.


	3. The 17th Visit

Harry had gone to Mrs. Weasley’s clinic 16 times. He knew her. He trusted her. He liked her. And she helped him. During there 1 hour time periods together, they would usually talk Harry and his issues. But sometimes Mrs. Weasley would talk about her family. And today that is what they would talk about.  
“Hello Harry! It’s lovely to see you! I brought you a couple of treats today!”  
“Hi Mrs. Weasley.”  
“I would like for you to meet my son, Ron.”  
Ron had red hair just like his mother’s. But he didn’t have her eyes. He had a big nose and freckles, just like his mom.  
“Hey there. I’m Ron! You must be Harry. How old are you? I’m ten but I’ll be eleven next month so I’ll go to Hogwarts next year.”  
“I’m 10 also. In July I’ll turn 11 so I guess we’ll be in the same year.”  
“That’s so cool! What house do you want to be in? My entire family is/was in Gryffindor so I would like to carry on the legacy.”  
They talked like this for the whole hour. Mrs. Weasley didn’t stop them. She just smiled while she ate the donuts she brought for the boys.


	4. The Call And the Letter

Harry was sitting in the kitchen eating his grilled cheese sandwich, when he got the call. The phone rang once before he picked up the phone. Harry wasn’t allowed to answer the phone, but something told him this would be a special phone call. Picking up the phone he swallowed his last bite of food and said  
“Hello?”  
“Harry?” Said a familiar voice, “It’s Ron! Remember from mum’s office.” Of course he remembered him. Harry really liked him, he was Harry’s first friend.  
“Hey Ron! What’s up?” “I GOT MY HOGWARTS LETTER! ISN’T THAT JUST AMAZING! IM SO HAPPY! Have you received yours Harry?....Harry?” Harry was feeling so many emotions he forgot how to talk!  
“That’s amazing Ron!” He stated “I haven’t got mine yet but my birthday is in a couple months so I’ll get it soon.”  
Then he hung up. He was mad. He wanted his letter and he didn’t get it! Ron was his only friend and he was already better than him. It was like Harry wouldn’t get a break!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
July 31st. Harry’s big day. From the moment he woke up at 8:00am, he was overcome with joy. He practically jumped out of bed in the morning. Hugs, kisses, the smell of freshly cooked bacon, and neatly wrapped presents were awaiting his arrival. After eating pancakes, with bacon and egg, opening up all his presents and calling every relative in the book, the mail came. Harry sprinted to the door as fast as he could. He almost ran over the mail man he ran so fast! He grabbed the mail out of the man’s hand, thanked the man and then shut the door. He flipped through the mail throwing what he didn’t need aside. When he finally found what he wanted he started to yell! He ripped up the envelope just looking for one thing. The letter. HIS letter. He found it. He read it and started yelling again. His parents came over to him and started yelling to! They all jumped up and down for a minute straight! When they we’re done, they all apparated to Diagon Alley to get Harry’s things.


	5. Shopping Spree

Diagon Alley. The most wonderful thing Harry had ever seen. The funny thing was he’d been to Diagon Alley many times before. But it seemed so much lovelier now. Harry seemed to basque in all his glory. His parents sensed it too. They took him to every shop in the Alley. In Honeydukes, the entire Weasley Family was there. After exchanging hugs and high fives, Harry and Ron went looking for the right sweets. They were looking at “Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans”, when they noticed her. She was dreadfully beautiful. She had bushy brown hair and buck teeth, but she was beautiful all the same. She was with a man, he looked like her father but she looked like she hated him. Like he was always doing something that hurts her and she hated him for it. Ron and Harry decided they would go say hi seeing that she was a first year.  
“Hey! My names Ron, this is Harry. What’s your name?” Ron was always the first to talk. He was good that way. Never awkward.  
“Hello there. My name is Hermione Granger. It’s very lovely to meet you. You must be first years like me.”  
“Yeah we are” Harry replied, “It’s really great to meet you too.”  
“Well I best be going. I’ll see you all on the bus later.”  
“Definitely!” Said Harry and Ron in unison. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Remus, Sirius, and Harry got everything on his list. They also got Harry an owl named Hedwig. Harry was overcome with joy yet again. And once they all apparated back home, they at a feast with all of Harry’s favorite foods. Harry then invited the Weasley’s over for movie night. They stayed up watching movie after movie until 2 in the morning when Molly realized it was Wednesday August 1st and need to go to work in 3 Hours. The Weasley’s left but Remus, Harry, and Sirius stayed up until dawn when they all fell asleep. And when they woke at 12:00pm on Wednesday they all skipped work and hung around until September 1st.


	6. The Train

From the moment he woke up September 1st, Harry knew his life was about to change. Fast Showering, pulling on his clothes, and scarfing down his food, Harry was ready to go by 8:30. Of course the train wasn’t departing until 11:00 so they didn’t need to leave until 10:00. Harry was a fidgeting mess! He couldn’t sit still. He was too excited to do anything that required any sort of relaxation. Then the timer rung. Harry jumped up and rushed to the door, grabbing his coat and running into the car.   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry was jumping up and down by the time they got to platform 9 3/4. He saw the whole Weasley family and ran towards them. Remus and Sirius followed him. Again exchanging ‘hello’s and ‘how do you do’s. Harry made it very clear that the Weasley’s were one of his favorite family’s, so they were Remus and Siruis’ too. He’d met everyone but the girl.   
‘Wow she’s pretty’ he thought. “Hi! My name is Harry. And you are?” The girl looked like a spitting image of her mother, but younger and more beautiful.   
“Hi! My name is Ginny.”  
“Are you a first year too?” He really hoped she was!!   
“No. I’m a year younger. Next year I will be though!” Darn!   
“Oh well that’s to bad.”  
The bell rang. The train was about to leave.   
“HARRY!” Remus yelled “Oh Harry I’m going to miss you so much!! Have you got everything? You have Hedwig, your wand, your robes......”   
“Dad! I’m fine. I’ve got everything. I love you!”   
“We Love you too Harry!” Said Sirius “We’ll write you soon. Have an amazing trip!” 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron was the first to sit down in the compartment. He sat down and got started on his tuna sandwich him mother made for him. The Weasley’s were not the richest family in the neighborhood. But they weren’t the poorest. They made dew with what they had. And they were perfectly fine like that.   
Harry was the next to join.   
“May I sit here?” He asked “There is no where else for me to sit.”   
“Of course!” Ron said encouragingly “You are always welcome!”   
And then Hermione walked in. She was already wearing her robes and carried a shopping bad full of muggle things; a phone, some food, and some books.   
“Hey there. You probably don’t remember me but we met in the book store. I don’t mean to be a bother but-“  
“Would like to sit here?” Asked Ron.   
“If you wouldn’t mind.” She sat down next to Ron and got comfortable. She was still a little awkward infront of them but the boys were none the wiser.   
“What’s that on your eye?” Asked Harry. On Hermione’s right eye, there was a black and blue mark along with an open wound and a scar. It looked like someone hurt her in a fight or something.   
“Oh that.” Hermione stated awkwardly. “Well, um. I um. I fell! Right, yeah. I fell...” That was a lie. “Wait! Is it that noticeable? I tried covering it up with foundation. Didn’t work so well I guess. Haha...” That was the truth  
“Wow. Thats crazy. How’d you fall?” Asked Ron.  
“Oh um. Well I um don’t remember. Might have been pushed, might ‘ve tripped. Don’t really remember much of that day.” Lie again. She remembered the whole day like it was yesterday. She remembered all those kinds of days. The days where people would come home drunk and do things they don’t remember. But then, over time, they don’t do it when they are drunk. They do it whenever, just because. ‘I mean why not, right?’ Thought Hermione, ‘Why not hurt little kids for no reason? Why not destroy your kids love for you with one stroke of your palm? It’s so funny my reasoning for not telling anyone. Change. Tomorrow he’s gonna wake up and realize what he’s done to me. Tomorrow my father will know he’s done me wrong. He will write me a letter and I will forgive him. Because that’s what I do.’ She’d been thinking that for 6 long years. 

There was a long silence in compartment 31A. The compartment where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat.   
“Musta hit your head real bad then?” Ron said jokingly.   
“Yeah. Real, real bad.” Said Hermione sadly. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

30 minutes into the train ride and 15 minutes after that incredibly awkward conversation, the food trolly came by.   
“Anything from the trolley dear?” A woman said in a sweet, tired, old voice.   
“No thanks” Said Ron, “I’m good” he was holding up his sandwich swinging it around like it was a rope.   
“I'll have a bunch of everything please!”   
Harry handed the women the Galleons and sat down with all the food.   
“Are you going to eat all of that?” Hermione asked, “That’s a lot of food!”  
“Of course not!” Replied Harry, “it’s for us all.”   
“NO WAY!” Replied Ron! “HERMIONE HAVE YOU TRIED CHOCOLATE FROGS? BLIMEY THEY HAVE BERTIE BOTS EVERY FLAVORED BEANS! THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE! AND THEY HAVE POPPING PANSIES! HERMIONE TRY THOSE THEY ARE AMAZING! AND, WOAH THEY HAVE.......” 

So the three kids ate everything Harry bought them, talking all the while. By the time they were at Hogwarts they were all so full they felt they couldn’t eat anything more for a week. Well, except for Ron!


End file.
